gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Street Fighter II
Street Fighter II was a 1993 subline of the A Real American Hero (toyline) based on the Capcom video game series of the same title. Though the subline didn't have any canon connections to mainline G.I. Joe toyline, it made strong usage of past G.I. Joe toys in the way of retooled figures and redecoed vehicles. Toys Action Figures * Ryu: A retool of Slice, featuring a newly molded head. A redeco of Ryu was included with the Dragon Fortress. * Edmond Honda: Unlike most of the figures in this subline, E. Honda was one of three figures that were completely original molds. He was made to include a martial art attack; squeezing the legs together caused E. Honda to perform a headbutt. * Blanka: A retool of Road Pig, including a newly molded head. A redeco of Blanka was also included with the Beast Blaster vehicle. * Guile: A combination of a new head, Road Pig's chest, the arms of the 1991 version of Dusty, and the waist & legs of the 1986 version of Roadblock. A redeco of Guile was included with the Sonic Boom vehicle. * Ken Masters: A retool of Ninja Force Storm Shadow, featuring a new head. A redeco of Ken Masters was also included with the Dragon Fortress. * Chun Li: A retool of Ninja Force Scarlett with a new head. A Chun Li redeco was included with the Beast Blaster vehicle. * Zangief: A combination of a new head, the chest & arms of Gnawgahyde, and the waist & legs of the 1991 version of the B.A.T. figure. * Dhalsim: Another original mold made for the Street Fighter II subline. The figure was constructed with a spring-loaded right arm, allowing it to perform an uppercut punch. * Balrog: A retool of Big Boa featuring a new head. * Vega: A retool of Ninja Force Banzai with a newly made head. * Sagat: The third original mold in the SFII subline. Sagat has a built-in martial art move; by pulling the right arm back and releasing it, the left arm rises up and comes down in a chop attack. * M. Bison: A combination of a original head, the chest & arms of Hardball, and the waist & legs of the 1992 version of Destro. A redeco of M. Bison was packaged with the Crimson Cruiser. Vehicles & Playset * Dragon Fortress: A retool of the Cobra Toxo-Lab playset, featuring a trampoline launcher, a double-barrel spring-loaded missile launcher, and two attack targets. * Sonic Boom: A redeco of the Cobra Paralyzer. * Beast Blaster: A retool of the Dreadnok Thunder Machine featuring twin spring-loaded missile launchers. * Crimson Cruiser: A redeco of the G.I. Joe Badger. Trivia *Ken's last name was created for this toy line in order to avoid a trademark dispute with Mattel, who used the name for Barbie's boyfriend. The full name "Ken Masters" became canon in later games. *The G.I. Joe/Street Fighter II collaboration would be referenced in later Street Fighter related media. **A promotional pamphlet for Street Fighter EX, a 3D spinoff of Street Fighter II, depicts the packaging of a fictional Skullomania action figure. The packaging is clearly patterned after the cardbacks used for the G.I. Joe action figures.[http://flyers.arcade-museum.com/?page=thumbs&db=videodb&id=3557 Capcom Secret File #9: Street Fighter EX] **A story in a Street Fighter II manga anthology drawn by Hirofumi Ichikawa depicts the G.I. Joe toy version of Zangief as an alternate universe version of the character who's been modified to be a cyborg by Shadaloo (as the figure itself reused legs from a B.A.T.). Ishikawa would later produced a Street Fighter II fancomic titled Patchworks, which starred the G.I. Joe version of Chun-Li.[http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/yagyujaguar10/10991939.html G.I. Joe/Street Fighter II toy review by Yagyu Jaguar 10] Incidentally, Ichikawa, also wrote the backstory for the Transformers Binaltech toyline, which featured Iron Klaw and General Blitz as key characters. References External Links [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Street_Fighter Street Fighter series information at Wikipedia] Category:Toys